Final Fantasy VII concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art and other related artworks for Final Fantasy VII. __TOC__ Logos Meteor Logo Art.jpg|Logo art. PSX Logo Beta Trials.jpg|Logo concepts. FFVII Logo Sketches.jpg|Logo sketches (by Yoshitaka Amano). Characters Main characters Cloud Menu (uncolored).jpg|Cloud portrait sketch. Cloud Portrait.jpg|Cloud portrait. Cloud Menu Young (uncolored).jpg|Cloud portrait sketch (young). Cloud Menu Young.jpg|Cloud portrait (young). Cloud Strife Sketch2.png|Cloud concept art. Cloud Strife Sketch.png|Cloud concept art. Cloud Early Concept Art 1.jpg|Cloud concept art. Cloud Early Concept Art 2.jpg|Cloud concept art. Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|Cloud full art finished. Barret Sketch.jpg|Barret portrait concept. Barret PortraitNB.png|Barret portrait. Barret sketch.png|Barret concept art. Barret Concept Art.jpg|Barret concept art. Barret Early Art 1.jpg|Barret concept art. Barret Early Art 2.jpg|Barret concept art. Barret Early Art 3.jpg|Barret concept art. Barret-FFVIIArt.png|Barret full art finished. Tifa Portrait Sketch.jpg|Tifa portrait sketch. Tifa Portrait.jpg|Tifa portrait. Tifa Early Sketch.jpg|Tifa concept art. Tifa Early Art.jpg|Tifa concept art. Tifa-FFVIIArt.png|Tifa full art finished. Aerith Portrait Sketch.jpg|Aeris portrait sketch. Aeris Portrait.jpg|Aeris portrait. AerithConcept.jpg|Aeris concept art. Aerith Art Uncolored.jpg|Aeris concept art. Aerith Early Art 1.jpg|Aeris concept art. Aerith Early Art 2.jpg|Aeris concept art. Aeris-FFVIIArt.png|Aeris full art finished. Red XIII Portrait Sketch.jpg|Red XIII portrait sketch. Red XIII Portrait.jpg|Red XIII portrait. Red XIII Concept Art.jpg|Red XIII concept art. RedXIII-FFVIIArt.png|Red XIII full art finished. Cait Sith Portrait Sketch.jpg|Cait Sith portrait sketch. Cait Sith Portrait.jpg|Cait Sith portrait. Cait Sith Sketch.jpg|Cait Sith concept art. CaitSith-FFVIIArt.png|Cait Sith full art finished. Cid Portrait Sketch.jpg|Cid portrait sketch. Cid Portrait.jpg|Cid portrait. CidNomuraConcept.jpg|Cid concept art. CidHighwind-FFVIIArt.png|Cid full art finished. Yuffie Portrait Sketch.jpg|Yuffie portrait sketch. Yuffie Portrait.jpg|Yuffie portrait. Yuffie Concept Art.jpg|Yuffie concept art. Yuffie Red Shirt Artwork.jpg|Yuffie concept art. Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie full art finished. Vincent Portrait Sketch.jpg|Vincent portrait sketch. Vincent Portrait.jpg|Vincent portrait. Vincent Early Art.jpg|Vincent concept art. VincentNomuraConcept.jpg|Vincent concept art. Vincent-FFVIIArt.png|Vincent full art finished. Cloud and Chocobo Sketch.jpg|Cloud on a Chocobo. FFVII-CloudChocobo.jpg|Cloud on a Chocobo colored. Cloud Field Model Concept Art.jpg|Cloud field model. Little Cloud Artwork.png|Young Cloud. Miss Cloud Artwork.png|"Miss Cloud". Cloud Motocycle Sketch.png|Cloud with Hardy-Daytona. Aerith (Dress).jpg|Aeris's Wall Market dress. Tifa Young Sketch.jpg|Young Tifa. Tifa Cowgirl Field Sketch.jpg|Cowgirl Tifa. Tifa Dress Sketch.jpg|Tifa's Wall Market dress. Red XIII Sketch2.png|Red XIII on a cliff concept. Antagonists Sephiroth Portrait Sketch.jpg|Sephiroth portrait sketch. Sephiroth Portrait.jpg|Sephiroth portrait. Sephiroth Early Art.jpg|Sephiroth concept art. Sephiroth Concept Art.jpg|Sephiroth concept art. Sephiroth-FFVIIArt.png|Sephiroth full art finished. Nibel Reactor Jenova FFVII Sketch 1.jpg|Jenova. Nibel Reactor Jenova FFVII Sketch 2.jpg|Jenova. Shin-Ra Executives Artwork.jpg|Shinra executives. FFVII-PresidentShinra-Artwork.jpg|President Shinra. Hojo FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Hojo. Heidegger-artwork.jpg|Heidegger. Scarlet-artwork.jpg|Scarlet. Palmer-artwork.jpg|Palmer. Turks FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Turks. Turks.JPG|Turks (colored). Tseng-artwork.jpg|Tseng. Ff7-elena.JPG|Elena. Don Corneo FFVII Sketch 1.jpg|Don Corneo. Don Corneo FFVII Sketch 2.jpg|Don Corneo. Don Corneo.png|Don Corneo (colored). Other characters Biggs FFVII Sketch.jpg|Biggs. Ff7-biggs.jpg|Biggs. FFVII - Bugenhagen Artwork.jpg|Bugenhagen. Chocobo Sage FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Cetra spirit. Cloud's Mom FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Cloud's mother. Dyne Artwork.jpg|Dyne. Elmyra FFVII Sketch.jpg|Elmyra Gainsborough. Ff7-elmyra.jpg|Elmyra. Godo FFVII Sketch.jpg|Godo Kisaragi. GodoKisaragi.jpg|Godo (colored). Ifalna FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Ifalna. Jessie FFVII Sketch.jpg|Jessie. Ff7 jesse artwork.png|Jessie. Marlene FFVII Sketch.jpg|Marlene. Marlene1.png|Marlene. Marlene's Friends FFVIIArt.jpg|Marlene's friends (unused). Priscilla FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Priscilla. Reeve-artwork.jpg|Reeve. Sephiroth Clone Artwork.png|Sephiroth Clone. Seto Artwork.jpg|Seto. Shera FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Shera. Tifa's Dad FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Tifa's father. Wedge FFVII Sketch.jpg|Wedge. Ff7-wedge.jpg|Wedge (colored). Zack FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Zack. Zack Sketch.png|Zack. Zangan FFVII Sketch.jpg|Zangan. ZanganArt.jpg|Zangan (colored). Locations FFVII World Map Concept Art.jpg|World Map. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 1.jpg|Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 2.jpg|Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 3.jpg|Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 4.jpg|Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 5.jpg|Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest FF7 Art 6.jpg|Ancient Forest plants. Bone Village Monster Fossil FFVII Sketch.jpg|Bone Village fossil. Corel Prison FF7 Art.jpg|Corel Prison. Cosmo Canyon Early FFVII Art.jpg|Cosmo Canyon observatory. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 1.jpg|Costa del Sol bar. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 2.jpg|Costa del Sol inn. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 3.jpg|Costa del Sol inn. Costa del Sol FF7 Art 4.jpg|Costa del Sol "Villa Cloud". Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 2.jpg|Forgotten City. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 1.jpg|Forgotten City. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 3.jpg|Forgotten City. Forgotten Capital FF7 Art 4.jpg|Forgotten City. Fort Condor FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Fort Condor. FFVII - Haunted House Artwork.jpg|Gold Saucer Ghost Hotel. Gold Saucer Haunted Hotel FF7 Art 4.jpg|Gold Saucer Ghost Hotel reception. Gold Saucer Haunted Hotel FF7 Art 1.jpg|Gold Saucer Ghost Hotel shop. Gold Saucer Haunted Hotel FF7 Art 2.jpg|Gold Saucer Ghost Hotel room. Ff7-gongaga forest.gif|Gongaga forest. Gongaga FFVII Sketch 1.jpg|Gongaga village. Gongaga FFVII Sketch 2.jpg|Gongaga village. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Sketch.jpg|Gongaga reactor. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Art 2.jpg|Gongaga reactor. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Art 1.jpg|Gongaga reactor. Junon Road FFVII Sketch.jpg|Junon road. Junon Sister Ray FFVII Sketch.jpg|Junon cannon. Junon Gas Chamber FF7 Art.jpg|Junon gas chamber. Kalm FFVII Early Art.jpg|Kalm. Kalm FF7 Art 1.jpg|Kalm house. Kalm FF7 Art 3.jpg|Kalm house. Kalm FF7 Art Pub.jpg|Kalm pub. Kalm FF7 Art 2.jpg|Kalm shops. Kalm FF7 Art 4.jpg|Kalm shops. Mako Reactor FFVII Early Sketch.jpg|Mako Reactor. Midgar Reactor Entrance FFVII Sketch.jpg|Mako Reactor. Midgar FFVII Early Concept Art.jpg|Midgar. Midgar FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar. Midgar Plate Details FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Plate. Midgar Plate FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Plate. Midgar Town Square FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Sector 8. Midgar Sector 8 FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Sector 8. Midgar Slums Layout FFVII Art.jpg|Midgar Slums. Seventh Heaven FFVII Early Sketch.jpg|Midgar Slums 7th Heaven. Midgar Rail System FF7 Art.jpg|Midgar winding tunnel. Wall Market FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Wall Market. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 8.jpg|Midgar Wall Market inn. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 5.jpg|Midgar Wall Market pharmacy. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 1.jpg|Midgar Wall Market empty building. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 7.jpg|Midgar Wall Market restaurant. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 3.jpg|Midgar Wall Market Materia shop. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 6.jpg|Midgar Wall Market weapon shop. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 2.jpg|Midgar Wall Market bar. Midgar Wallmarket FF7 Art 4.jpg|Midgar Wall Market gym. Don Corneo Mansion FF7 Art 1.jpg|Midgar Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo Mansion FF7 Art 3.jpg|Midgar Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo Mansion FF7 Art 2.jpg|Midgar Don Corneo's mansion. FFVII - Shinra Tower Artwork.jpg|Midgar Shinra Building. Midgar Highway FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar Highway. Midgar Sister Ray Sketch.jpg|Midgar Sister Ray. Midgar 500 Years Later FFVII Sketch.jpg|Midgar 500 years later. Nibelheim FF7 Art 2.jpg|Nibelheim inn. Nibelheim FF7 Art 1.jpg|Nibelheim house. Nibelheim FF7 Art 3.jpg|Nibelheim Cloud's house. Nibelheim FF7 Art 4.jpg|Nibelheim Tifa's house. Nibel Reactor Interior FFVII Sketch.jpg|Nibel Reactor. Nibel Reactor Jenova Room FFVII Sketch.jpg|Nibel Reactor Jenova room. Nibel Reactor Jenova Cover FFVII Sketch 1.jpg|Nibel Reactor Jenova doll. Nibel Reactor Jenova Cover FFVII Sketch 2.jpg|Nibel Reactor Jenova doll. Nibel Reactor Jenova Cover FFVII Sketch 3.jpg|Nibel Reactor Jenova doll. Northern Crater Lifestream Eruption FFVII Sketch.jpg|North Crater. Rocket Cockpit FF7 Art.jpg|Shinra No. 26 cockpit. Wutai FF7 Art 1.jpg|Wutai Village. Wutai FF7 Art 2.jpg|Wutai. Wutai Turtle's Paradise FF7 Art.jpg|Wutai Turtle's Paradise. Wutai Weapon Shop FF7 Art.jpg|Wutai weapon shop. Ff7-wutai cat house.gif|Wutai cat house. Wutai Godo's House FF7 Art.jpg|Wutai Godo's house. Wutai FF7 Art 4.jpg|Wutai Godo's house. Wutai FF7 Art 3.jpg|Wutai house. Battle Enemies Aero Combatant Artwork.jpg|Aero Combatant. Bandit-ffvii-artwork.jpg|Bandit. FFVII Behemoth Artwork.jpg|Behemoth. Bomb FFVII Art.jpg|Bomb. Cactuar FFVII Art.jpg|Cactuar. Death Claw FFVII Artwork.jpg|Death Claw. Elfadunk Artwork.jpg|Elfadunk. Gargoyle-ffvii-artwork.jpg|Gargoyle. Ghost Ship Artwork.jpg|Ghost Ship. Gi Spector Artwork.jpg|Gi Spector. Gigas FFVII Art.jpg|Gigas. Goblin-ffvii-artwork.jpg|Goblin. Grand horn.png|Grand Horn. Grimguard-ffvii-artwork.jpg|Grimguard. Grunt FFVII Artwork.jpg|Grunt. Dog Artwork.jpg|Guard Hound. Hedgehog Pie FFVII Art.jpg|Hedgehog Pie. Hungry Artwork.jpg|Hungry. Iron Man FFVII Artwork.jpg|Iron Man. Jemnezmy FFVII Art.jpg|Jemnezmy. Magic Pot FFVII Artwork.jpg|Magic Pot. Manhole Artwork.jpg|Manhole. Mighty Grunt Artwork.jpg|Mighty Grunt. Mover FFVII Artwork.jpg|Mover. Mu Artwork.jpg|Mu. Razor Weed Artwork.jpg|Razor Weed. Sahagin FFVII Artwork.jpg|Sahagin. Shinra Guard Artwork.jpg|Shinra Guard. SOLDIER sketch.jpg|SOLDIER. FFVII - Stilva Artwork.jpg|Stilva. Stilva FFVII Art.jpg|Stilva. Tonberry FFVII Art.jpg|Tonberry. Ying Yang Artwork.jpg|Ying/Yang. Bosses Corneo's Lackey FFVII Art.jpg|Corneo's Lackey. FFVII - Aps Artwork.jpg|Aps. FFVII-BizzaroSeph-concept.png|Bizarro∙Sephiroth. Bizarro Sephiroth colour.jpg|Bizarro∙Sephiroth (colored). FFVII - Tank Artwork.jpg|Hundred Gunner. Lifeform Hojo Artwork.jpg|Lifeform-Hojo N. FFVII - Transformer Artwork.jpg|Motor Ball. Ruby WEAPON Artwork.jpg|Ruby Weapon. Safer Sephiroth FFVII Art.jpg|Safer∙Sephiroth. SaferSeph-concept art.jpg|Safer∙Sephiroth (colored). Ultima Weapon FFVII Art.jpg|Ultima Weapon. Unused enemies Onyx Dragon (unused) FFVII Art.jpg|Onyx Dragon. Summons Chocomog concept.png|Choco/Mog. Shiva FFVII Art.jpg|Shiva. Shiva Summon Storyboard.jpg|Shiva. Ramuh Summon FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Ramuh. Titan concept.png|Titan. Titan Summon FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Titan. Odin Summon FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Odin. Leviathan FFVII Art.jpg|Leviathan. Cloud Summoning Leviathan Sketch.jpg|Leviathan. Bahamut FFVII Art.jpg|Bahamut. Bahamut Summon FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Bahamut. Phoenix concept.png|Phoenix. Bahamut ZERO Face FFVII Art.jpg|Bahamut ZERO. Bahamut ZERO FFVII Art.jpg|Bahamut ZERO. Typhon FFVII Art.jpg|Typhon. FFVII KOTR Arthur Art.jpg|Arthur from Knights of the Round. Limit Breaks Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 1.jpg|Cloud's Limit Breaks. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 2.jpg|Aeris's and Barret's Limit Breaks. Cait Sith Lucky Girl Art.jpg|Cait Sith's Lucky Girl. Cait Sith Toys Sketch.jpg|Cait Sith's Toy Soldier. Galian Beast FFVII Art.jpg|Vincent's Galian Beast. Vincent Death Gigas Art.jpg|Vincent's Death Gigas. Vincent Hell Masker Art.jpg|Vincent's Hellmasker. FFVII-Chaos sketch.jpg|Vincent's Chaos. Cloud Tornado Limit Sketch.jpg|Cloud's Tornado (unused). Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches Unused.jpg|Unused Limit Breaks. Other Cloud Attack Animation Sketch.jpg|Cloud's attack animation. Cloud Casting Blizzard Sketch.jpg|Cloud casting Ice. Cloud Victory Pose Sketch.jpg|Cloud's victory pose. Creatures Chocobos Chocobo FFVII Artwork.png|Chocobo portrait sketch. Chocobo FFVII Portrait.jpg|Chocobo portrait. FFVII-Chocobo.jpg|Yellow Chocobo. Choc-green.JPG|Green Chocobo. Choc-blue.JPG|Blue Chocobo. Choc-black.JPG|Black Chocobo. Choc-gold.JPG|Gold Chocobo. Chocobo FFVII Sketch 1.jpg Chocobo FFVII Sketch 2.jpg FFVIIChocoboexpressions.jpg Chocobo Racing Faces FFVII Art.jpg Chocobo Kart Artwork.png|Chocobo cart. Other Touch Me FFVII Art.jpg|Frog. FFVII Frog.jpg|Frog (colored). Mr. Dolphin Sketch.jpg|Dolphin. Nibel Reactor Makonoid Closeup FFVII Sketch.jpg|Makonoid. Nibel Reactor Makonoid FFVII Sketch.jpg|Makonoid. Sapphire Weapon Face FFVII Art.jpg|Sapphire Weapon. Sapphire Weapon FFVII Art.jpg|Sapphire Weapon. Vehicles Car FFVII Sketch.png|Car. Highwind Sketch.jpg|''Highwind. Highwind 4.jpg|''Highwind. Highwind 3.jpg|''Highwind''. Highwind 5.jpg|''Highwind''. Highwind 6.jpg|''Highwind''. Tiny Bronco FFVII Sketch.jpg|''Tiny Bronco. B1BetaShinraHelicopterConcept.jpg|Beta Shinra Helicopter. Storyboards Sephiroth and Jenova FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Sephiroth frees Jenova. Tiny Bronco Escape FFVII Storyboard.jpg|''Tiny Bronco takes flight. Aerith Death Scene FFVII Concept.jpg|Aeris's death. Sephiroth Rising FFVII Storyboard.jpg|Sephiroth obtains Black Materia. FFVII Ending Storyboard.jpg|Ending storyboard. Sketches FFVII - Nomura's Best Sketch Ever.jpg|Quick sketch by Tetsuya Nomura. Red XIII Battle Animation Sketch.jpg|Red XIII battle animation sketch. Tifa Cowgirl Outfit Sketch.jpg|Tifa cowgirl. Yuffie Sketch.png|Yuffie outfit. Miscellaneous FFVII Character Toy Sketches.jpg|The characters as toys. Midgar Escape Route Diagram.jpg|Midgar escape route diagram. FFVII Early Character Relationship Chart.jpg|Early relationship diagram. Dyne's Pendant FFVII Concept Art.jpg|Dyne's pendant. Clouds weapons concept.png|Cloud's swords. FFVII Reunion Tracks Art.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' art. |File:FFVII_Poster.png|Poster from magazine. 10th anniversary artworks FFVII 10th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|10th anniversary artwork (colored). FFVII 10th Anniversary BW Artwork.jpg|10th anniversary artwork. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Cloud Canvas.JPG|Cloud. Amano Cloud motorcycle.jpg|Cloud rides a motorcycle. Cloud (sketch).jpg|Sketch of Cloud. Cloud and Sephiroth Canvas.JPG|Cloud and Sephiroth. Flower Girl Aerith Amano Sketch.jpg|Flower Girl Aerith. Tifa (sketch).jpg|Tifa. Sephiroth 2012 Amano Art 1.jpg|Sephiroth. Sephiroth 2012 Amano Art 2.jpg|Sephiroth. Sephiroth Paris.jpg|Sephiroth. FFVII Blink (Sketch).jpg|"Blink" (sketch). Cloud & Red XIII 2.jpg|"Blink". FFVII Challenge (Sketch).jpg|"Challenge" (sketch). AmanoCloud1.jpg|"Challenge". Challenge (alternate coloring).jpg|"Challenge" (alternate colors). FFVII Cold Light (Sketch).jpg|"Cold Light" (sketch). Amano Cloud(?) & Aerith.jpg|"Cold Light". FFVII Embrace (Sketch).jpg|"Embrace" (sketch). Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|"Embrace". Amano Cloud.jpg|"Forest". FFVII Giving (Sketch).jpg|"Giving" (sketch). Aerith & Sephiroth.jpg|"Giving". FFVII Heel (Sketch).jpg|"Heel" (sketch). Amano Cloud & Red XIII.jpg|"Heel". FFVII Looking (Sketch).jpg|"Looking" (sketch). Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|"Looking." FFVII Peace (Sketch).jpg|"Peace" (sketch). Cloud & Aerith.jpg|"Peace". FFVII Polish (Sketch).jpg|"Polish" (sketch). AmanoSeph.jpg|"Polish". AmanoTifa.jpg|"Regulate". FFVIIRest (Sketch).jpg|"Rest" (sketch). Cloud & Red XIII.jpg|"Rest". AmanoVincent.jpg|"Shadow". FFVII Sky (Sketch).jpg|"Sky" (sketch). Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|"Sky". Ffvii-cloudaerith.jpg|"Tranquility". Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII artwork